


Wounded Heart

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: William shows up drunk in the middle of the night at Damien's home, seeking comfort. When Damien gives it to him, the man gets more than he bargained for.





	Wounded Heart

It was the middle of the night when a heavy, off-sounding knock came from Damien’s door.

Waking from his slumber, he heard the knocking sound once more and managed to find his way to his front door, opening it to find a disheveled looking man standing in the dark of night.

William practically fell onto Damien when the door was opened, throwing his arms around his friend’s neck. He smelt heavily of whiskey and was shaking with sobs.

The Mayor looked down at his friend and automatically brought his hands up to wrap them around him.

“Will? W-what are you doing here?” Damien questioned, concern and worry filling his words.

The Colonel’s warm breath tickled Damien’s neck as he leaned against him. “We… I… Celine… we had a f-fight…”

The smaller man felt something in his chest constrict when he heard William slurring through his words. He knew William never got this drunk without good reason, or a bad one. He looked down at his dear friend currently sobbing into his shoulder.

William tightened his grip on Damien, shivering as the cold sank through his clothes. “…can I stay?” He mumbled the question pathetically.

The shorter man’s heart sank into his stomach, but, he smiled slightly at Will nonetheless. “Oh, of course you can, Will. Now, let’s get you inside and in bed before you catch a cold.”

The Colonel nodded and leaned heavily on Damien, hastily wiping his tear filled eyes. His legs were wobbly and he was having a hard time standing up. 

Damien put one of William’s arms around his shoulders and took a hold of his waist without thinking, trying to stabilize the drunken man. William giggled at the closeness and pressed his lips to Damien’s cheek, a little too drunk for his own good.

The Mayor’s face flushed, his thoughts running rampant for a moment, coming back to reality when he felt William leaning more heavily on him. 

“L-Let’s get you into the guestroom, Will…”

The other man whimpered a bit at his words. “I d-don’t want to be a-alone, Dames…”

Taking in William’s words, the Mayor thought for a moment. “I- I’ll stay with you,” He opened the guest bedroom door while looking at the man next to him. “I’m here for you.”

William nodded and practically fell onto the bed. Managing to remove his shoes before he sat down, legs hanging off the bed. 

He stared up at the ceiling, a miserable expression on his face. Damien sat down next to him, moving his hand to William’s face to brush away a strand of hair off his closest friend’s face.

“Will… I know it isn’t my place to ask… but, what happened between you and my sister?”

William nuzzled against his hand. 

“She doesn’t love me anymore…” His eyes looked sad. “She said she doesn’t think she ever did.”

Damien swallowed hard, and nodded slightly. “I- I’m so sorry, old friend.” He looked at the man beside him, the gut wrenching feeling tripling in intensity when he saw him choking on another strangled sob.

After a moment, William gave a weak, bittersweet smile. 

“It’s alright… I just want my beautiful Celine to be happy.” He closed his eyes, but, that didn’t stop the tears. “I’d have given her the world if she’d let me…”

This broke the mayor’s heart, he had never seen his friend like this, he sat closer to William and carefully wrapped the man in a comforting hug.

William wound his arms around Damien’s waist in return and hid his face in his friend’s chest. “…is there something wrong with me, Damien?”

The Mayor looked down at his friend, running his hand through his hair before gently lifting his face up to meet his eyes. 

“Will, there is nothing wrong with you… you are the sweetest and kindest person I have ever known. Don’t think for a second that there’s something wrong with yourself.”

The curly haired man looked at him for a moment before he gave an adorable little smile. “Thanks, Dames… you always did know how to cheer me up.”

Damien looked at William with a slight smile of his own “I… no problem, Will.” 

Moonlight shone through the curtains and coated the room in a light, just enough so that Damien could see the small sparkle return to William’s eyes.

William blinked blearily and stared up at Damien. He barely even registered what he was doing as he tugged Damien closer and kissed him. The Colonel tasted like rich whiskey and strong cigarette smoke.

The Mayor froze, was this really happening? He kissed backed after being still for a moment. His mind was racing, did Will have feelings for him too, or was this the whiskey’s doing? 

He broke their awkward, uncoordinated kiss after a few moments, his face flushed down to his neck. 

“W-Will, w-wha-“

William cut him off as he leaned towards him, pressing his lips to Damien’s neck and pulling the other closer to him by the waist. He seemed touch starved. 

Perhaps his falling out with Celine had been building for a while. They were both very private so it was likely they may have just been acting like things were okay while neglecting each other at the same time.

Damien pulled William on top of him while he slid onto his back, his heart slamming into his rib cage, threatening to break out of his chest. “W-Will…”

“Hm?” William mumbled in acknowledgement, sliding his hands under Damien’s shirt and up his chest. Damien brought William’s hands to his face and sighed. 

“A-As much as I truly want this… this is the whiskey acting…” He ran his hand through William’s hair once more.

The older man frowned softly and rested his forehead against Damien’s. “…and so what if it is? We can still have fun.”

Damien looked at William, thinking about his words carefully before slowly letting go of William’s hands. 

“Sure, Will, let’s have some fun…”


End file.
